kaminokunifandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3
Episode 3 is the third episode of Season 1 of Kingdom. Synopsis Night leads to chaos in Dongnae. Cho Hak-ju and the Queen oversee the King’s care. Prince Chang reaches a disquieting conclusion and vows to fight back. Plot Night has fallen in Dongnae, and chaos reigns as the infected pour from the magistrate's office into the city. Magistrate Cho and some guards run to the jail. They attempt to lock themselves in the cell where Seo-bi is being held. The guard is bitten as he locks the door, but Seo-bi manages to kill him quickly. Together, she and the magistrate watch as the infected crowd around the cell. In the courtyard, Yeong-sin saves a child and brings him to the pavilion above the main gate, where many survivors have gathered. He also saves a baby, though he is forced to let the mother go when she is bitten. The infection spreads through the whole city, as more and more people are bitten. On the other side of the river, the Crown Prince watches the city burn. He is forced to run when a large group of infected cross the bridge, but luckily Mu-yeong arrives and rescues him. The Crown Prince informs him that to kill the infected, you must aim for the head. Together, they head for the barracks. They find it surrounded by a large crowd of survivors, but the guards refuse to let them in, even firing arrows at people who try. Mu-yeong tries to tell them that Chang is the crown prince, but they don't believe him. A group of infected arrive and start attacking the survivors, so the Prince and Mu-yeong are forced to flee, and escape by jumping off a cliff into the river. At the Royal Palace, the King eats a court lady while the Queen and Cho Hak-ju watch. Lord Cho tells his daughter that she must teach her son what happens to a weak king. He instructs a guard to ensure the King has enough to eat. The Queen notices blood on her stocking. When she returns to her room, she has her clothes burned. Dawn breaks in Dongnae, sending the infected into hiding in dark spaces around the city. The survivors begin emerging from hiding. When the magistrate sees Yeong-sin, he orders him to tell him what the infected are. Seo-bi explains that they became infected after eating a corpse because they were starving, and Yeong-sin adds that they must burn or behead the bodies to kill them. This sparks a backlash from the aristocrats, who refuse to allow the desecration of their relative's corpses. An advisor suggests the magistrate burn only the peasant's bodies, and allow the aristocrats to hold proper funerals. Just then, the Crown Prince arrives in a fury and reveals his identity. He knocks down the advisor who refused to allowing the people into the barracks, but agrees to withhold punishment until they have stabilized the situation. He orders the remaining guards to collect the bodies and burn them; to light a signal fire to request support to quarantine Dongnae; and to transport any survivors across the river before nightfall. The magistrate agrees, and the signal fire is lit. In Hanyang, the Minister of War meets discretely with Chief Scholar Kim Sun. The Chief Scholar tells him of the corpses found in the King's palace, and says that Lord Cho is keeping secrets from the ministers. He asks the Minister of War to join him in visiting the King in spite of the Queen's prohibition. When the Minister of War balks, the Chief Scholar says that he has sent a letter to Sangju asking for the support of Lord Ahn Hyeon, a hero of the war against the Japanese. Though Lord Ahn has been in mourning for his mother in since the end of the war, the Chief Scholar believes that his support would be able to overcome Lord Cho. One of Lord Cho's guards intercepts the Chief Scholar's letter, and warns his master that if Lord Ahn supports the Crown Prince, the people likely will too. However, Lord Cho instructs him to let them be, as Lord Ahn will never be able to oppose him. Back in Dongnae, Magistrate Cho has Seo-bi brought to him. She apologizes for not killing the infected at Jiyulheon, but says she hoped to find a cure for them. The Magistrate thanks her for saving his life, and promises to repay her. Seo-bi misinterprets the Magistrate's interest as an illness, and diagnoses him with gonorrhea. Mu-yeong enters to inform Seo-bi that the Crown Prince has requested to see her, and she leaves with him. After they go, the Magistrate's underlings comes to inform him that only one ship survived the fires from the previous night, which cannot carry the whole population of Dongnae. Furthermore, the soldiers' search for bodies has not gone well. Frustrated with their failure to carry out the Crown Prince's orders, the Magistrate demands that his assistant come up with a plan before nightfall. Mu-yeong brings Seo-bi to Jiyulheon, where the Crown Prince is waiting for her. Seo-bi remembers the events of the initial outbreak. She, Yeong-sin, and Physician Lee locked themselves in the storehouse. A disoriented Physician Lee muttered that the disease has changed since Hanyang: when the King had bitten Dan-i, he had only gotten sick and died, in contrast to the newly infected who are able to pass on the sickness with their bite. He nevertheless believed he could use his notes to cure the disease. However, he had been bitten, collapsed shortly afterwards as the disease took hold. The Prince is studying the physician's notes when as Seo-bi enters the storehouse. She confirms that he believed the disease could be cured, but that she had been unable to find the resurrection plant in the Frozen Valley where it was said to grow. Mu-yeong interrupts them with important news, and Seo-bi leaves. He tells the Prince that he cannot find Cho Beom-il's head, and worries that someone may have taken it to Lord Cho. He warns the prince that Lord Cho will never forgive them for killing his only son. The Prince replies that it doesn't matter, as he will likewise never forgive Lord Cho for what he has done to his father. With the proof from the journal and Seo-bi's testimony, he can prove that Lord Cho and the Queen used the resurrection plant on the King. He tells Mu-yeong of his intent to go to Sangju to enlist Lord Ahn Hyeon's support, and they head for the docks. At the docks, Dongnae's aristocrats board the lone evacuation ship to flee the city. The official overseeing it tells them to hurry up before the crowds arrive. The guards at the magistrate's office hurry to catch it, tossing Yeong-sin the key to his cell as they run. When he arrives at the dock, he finds it crowded with refugees as the ship has already departed. On board the ship, Magistrate Cho questions if leaving was the right decision, but his assistant assures him that the effort to destroy the bodies was futile, and the noblemen's lives are far more important than those of the peasants. The assistant also lies that ensured the Crown Prince left the city, but Magistrate Cho when he can't say the same about Seo-bi. The guard captain pulls the assistant aside and privately asks if leaving the Crown Prince behind was a good idea. The assistant responds that the crown prince would kill them anyway for their actions at the barracks, and that sticking with the magistrate is more important, as the Haewon Cho clan is more powerful than the royal family anyway. In the hold of the ship, an old noblewoman checks on a chest she brought on board. Cast * Ju Ji-hoon as Crown Prince Lee Chang * Ryu Seung-ryong as Lord Cho Hak-ju * Bae Doo-na as Seo-bi * Kim Sang-ho as Mu-yeong * Kim Sung-gyu as Yeong-sin * Jeon Seok-ho as Magistrate Cho Beom-pal * Kim Hye-jun as Queen Cho * Heo Joon-ho as Lord Ahn Hyeon * Kim Jong-soo as Chief Scholar Kim Sun * Yoo Seung-mok as Dongnae government official * Kwon Bum-taek as Physician Lee Seung-hui * Sung Min-Soo as Minister of War Category:Episodes